


Paint outside the line

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Love, Misconception, Robbery, Sex, Shooting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Taking place in season 18th. Eleanor Bishop is shot in the leg and shoulder when she tries to stop a robbery happening outside her apartment. Just when Nick Torres was coming over to ask her to marry him breaking another rules of Gibbs. It turns out to be an marine shooting Bishop and a complete surprise to Gibbs.
Relationships: Bishop - Relationship, Breena - Relationship, Deliah - Relationship, Gibbs - Relationship, McGee - Relationship, Palmer - Relationship, Sloane - Relationship, Torres - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I have written for season 18th. Hopefully soon production will start up with filming.

It was now dark out now with Eleanor getting ready to bring in the last of the supplies for the kitchen. She had promised her partner Nick Torres that she was going to make a delicious meal with Chicken Marsala smothered in mushrooms, along with pasta and a salad. Along with a bottle of red wine from the Winery cellar a few blocks away from her apartment building in Alexandra.

It was a hell of a day for when it came to the NCIS team and Gibbs only now back to work after his honeymoon with Jack Sloane. They were finishing up a kidnapping for which the young boy named Jerry was rescued from an warehouse in Fairfax. Gibbs had no choice but to pull his revolver with the kidnapper Jericho Waters age 25 didn't want to give up the three year old boy after taking him from the park and his mother Elaine.

His body laid on the cement floor of the warehouse and ready to be knocked down after being empty the past few years. Medical Examiner Jimmy Palmer had asked his assistant Gerald back to work after many years working on another job asked on whether he was able to come back with Director Vance's blessing. Gerald and Palmer placed the body onto the gurney while Eleanor Bishop watched them.

She than walked over to her partner Nick Torres who had been acting strange the past few weeks once they had left the wedding ceremony of Gibbs and Sloane at NCIS and the lake. She tried to talk to him about why as he would always shrug with his shoulders every time she would asked him the question.

Even Leroy Jethro Gibbs had noticed the slight change in Torres. However he had his job to be done with getting the boy back to his mother and a report to Director Vance. There wasn't any choice with witnesses on the scene seeing Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs pulling the trigger and Waters ready to fire his .45 at himself and Bishop. While Torres and McGee were just coming inside the area when they saw Gibbs fire his weapon three times into his chest, shoulder and head.

Afterwards Gibbs placed his weapon back into place with his hand shaking slightly from where he had nerve damaged done in Paraguay three years prior.

Once the body was placed into the NCIS truck and the doors closed. Eleanor Bishop had to gathered herself together with her partner Nick Torres following to the vehicle they will be taking back to NCIS bullpen and start the paperwork.

It's been a long couple of weeks with Gibbs away for his honeymoon and McGee in charge until he came back. Though this case with the three year old was rough, so did the others as well making her more tire than normal.

She was always cranky with McGee and most of all Torres mostly with verbal fights in front of McGee and even Gibbs lifting his head up after getting back from the warehouse writing up his report. "Hey! What the hell was that Bishop? We are supposed to be civil to one another working for NCIS. Do I make myself clear?" He was stern with his order though watching Bishop sitting down at her desk to start with her paperwork.

"I do understand Gibbs and I will promise not to be causing trouble again." She stated with a rush of angry leaving her body for the moment.

Sometime later with the mother Elaine coming in to the bullpen with an escort waiting. She wanted to thank Special Agent Gibbs for rescuing her son Jerry staying at home with the baby sitter. She came over with Gibbs getting up from his seat to shake the woman's hand before she decided to hug him with everyone watching and including from MTAC. Leon Vance and Jack Sloane Gibbs were watching the emotional scene with the mother and Gibbs not pushing the woman away.

"Nice going Jethro!" She says out loud with Leon Vance able to hear her verbal response.

She was very proud of her husband on just how much he had changed since getting married.

"I am just glad that the young boy was returned safe Jack or else we would have a nightmare on our hands at this time. Listen Jack I need to be getting back into MTAC. Are you going on home soon?" As he checked his watch on his left wrist.

"I am Leon, I have planned a nice meal I am going to be cooking my husband since he likes it a great deal." She didn't go into further details with the meal entitled nor what was afterwards with the dessert. She walked away after turning her head back downstairs with her husband looking up with a smirk on his face before heading back to his desk to work another hour or so before going on home.

Sometime later when it was much calmer and almost time to go home. Nick Torres walked over to Bishop reading an e-mail on the computer in front of her. It was from her mother and brothers sending greetings to her. Elle had been smiling when Torres had come over in a soft tone to speak with her.

"Elle, I am sorry about this morning. Is it alright if I come over tonight to make it up to you with bringing a bottle of wine?" He blushed slightly with his face as Bishop gives him a proper response.

"Sure Nick. I will even make dinner with me picking up some supplies from the grocery store. Are you interested in Chicken Marsala?" She asked softly trying not to let let everyone hear her and including Gibbs  
stretching his muscles with his back and right knee feeling slightly stiff with staying in the same place for awhile.

"Sounds great Eleanor. What time do you want me over for dinner?" Bending down to asked the question with her telling him the following....

"Eight o' clock is find. I will be sure not to have the door locked when you arrive getting inside the apartment complex. I just hope that the rain holds off until tomorrow morning."

"See ya than Bishop." As he picks up his head before hearing Jethro Gibbs telling everyone to head home for the evening.

McGee having been quiet with sitting at his desk finishing up the last of his paperwork. "THANK GOD!" He replied with shutting down his computer and with picking up his gear from the rug to move out quickly with Gibbs following heading for elevator while waiting for the elevator to arrive. While Torres and Bishop were talking staying back a little until they saw the elevator opened up and everyone walked inside staying quiet to go their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle and Torres had gone their separate ways once they left the Naval Yards. While Jethro Gibbs decided to pick up coffee at the dinner for himself and his wife at his house. The waitress with the same name Elle was working this particular shift and with her feet hurting with two hours to go.

She was able to smile when she saw the famous special Agent Gibbs walking into the diner. She stopped for a moment asking on whether he wanted his usual order. "Not today Elle, I will just want two coffees. One my normal and the other for my wife with almost four sugars in hers. I am heading home now after the excitement we had this morning." He didn't tell her further the details as to why his morning had excitement.

She just went to work with putting together his order not realizing that the diner was busy with patrons for the time of day. After a few moments she comes over with a bag filled with the two coffees and a bill. She smiled with handing him the bag as he leaves the seven dollars including the tip and out he left outside to his grey truck walking down the steps to reach it and placing the white bag to be on the side of him before moving off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Eleanor Bishop needing a shower. She had parked her car in the parking lot of the Stop and Shop  
shopping center. She was able to find a place near the entrance of the bakery section. She had locked the door with the remote and with placing it inside back with her grey jacket. She was smelling the cookies and other baked goods finding a cart to use for the shopping.

She headed for the meat section finding what she needed for the special meal for Nick. She was really nervous about it since she had been walking a fine line with their friendship for the most part. She keeps in mind Gibbs rule number 12 and with his words. "Never date a co-worker." She could see Gibbs now for when he's going to find out.

She continued on down the different aisles finding what she was going to need. She needed to take breather finally reaching the ice cream aisle. Did she really need it with the added calories and her body frame. And besides she is always hungry.

She reached with opening the freezer door picking out the swirl container of a quart ice cream and placing it in her half filled cart before finishing and heading for the front to pay with the cash she has on hand instead of using the credit cards.

After getting the five plastic bags into the truck of the silver Honda accord that she purchase a year ago.

She than shut the hood down after placing the last of the bags into the trunk, she was anxious to get home to change quickly after showering and than getting dinner started. It was dark and the temperatures have slightly dropped for this time of the evening. The weather man on the news report at NCIS had stated that there was a slight chance of rain with thunder.

Any rate she was driving down her street when she notice some sort of a robbery happening with a male dressed in black and a mask was trying to molest a older woman and grab her purse and packages she was carrying.

Since she was carrying her weapon in her purse next to her in the vehicle. Bishop stopped quickly to get out of the car running towards the scene with her weapon. She didn't know what was happening when all of a sudden in a blur two shots were fired from the suspect in black hitting Bishop in the right leg and shoulder. All she could feel was the burning pain in her shoulder falling to the concrete of the street with blur vision.

She pulled her weapon trying to aim when her gun had gone off hitting once at the suspect even though he was able to get away.....

911, Police and an ambulance was being dispatched by the neighbors hearing the gun shots and seeing the woman on the street and the poor innocent older lady in great distress trying to help Bishop in the process.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Gibbs had arrived home. He was able to smell the steaks sizzling inside the fire place. His wife Jack Sloane was a busy beaver making sure that dinner was going to be a huge hit. She had turned to see her handsome silver fox husband coming over to plant a kiss onto her right cheek. Even though it was a bit of a disappointment for her in many ways.

"I will need to take a quick shower after today Jack. I will discuss it further once I am dressed and with when dinner is ready."

"Ain't a problem with me sweetie. What ever works best for you right now?" She kidded him for a moment before he moved to the stairs to head for the shower and the bedroom to change his soiled clothing.

She continued to work on the dinner with the table already set in the kitchen area. Gibbs had an idea about expanding the kitchen area with extending it with a special work order to begin within the month and a license to do so from the building office.

After some time Gibbs had come down in his grey marine sweats and his pants to match after applying some of his after shave old spice cologne to drive her wild at times.

Walking into the living room. She had told him that dinner was ready and to sit down at the table. When all of a sudden Gibbs cell phone goes off like a Christmas tree.

The caller I.D. on his phone showed it was his agent Nick Torres. "Gibbs, Torres what's on your mind?" He had to asked with a worried look on Jack's face.

Nick tried to get the words out with the E.M.T.'s working on Bishop inside the ambulance. "Gibbs, Elle has been shot twice just outside the apartment complex trying to stop with an older woman being robbed. She tried stopping the robber when he pulled the trigger twice." His heart rate and blood pressure was rising further...

"Where are you now Nick? I and Jack will meet you at the hospital. Listen to me Nick, Bishop is going to be alright." He said with trying to calm his nerves and watching Jack put the dinner onto the hot stove in the kitchen while he tried getting the answer to his question.

"Elle is in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. I believe that Doctor Cyril Taft has been sent word to be waiting at the emergency entrance. I am following behind the ambulance trying to talk to you. Listen boss, I need to contact McGee and the others as well." He will say with the phone dropping on his lap while trying to control the wheel.

"Don't worry about it now Nick. Just be sure the ambulance arrives safe and sound. We will meet you there." He closed his cell phone to grab his own weapon, car keys to the truck and other essentials. He was waiting for Jack as she came down with changing quickly taking her purse as well worried for the most part.


	3. Chapter 3

Special Agent Gibbs and his wife Jack Sloane were running the red lights in his grey truck towards the hospital angry. Sloane was holding on tight as he was driving fast as usual. She tried talking to him knowing that it was total waste of time. She knew him really well for when it comes to his team especially the young Eleanor Bishop.

Finally arriving with entering the large parking lot on the side of the emergency room. They had noticed the ambulance and Doctor Cyril Taft giving orders to the staff to bring Bishop up to the fourth floor and the operating room.

Jethro Gibbs and Sloane ran inside looking for Taft in his green smock and facial mask stopping the both of them in their tracks. "I suggest the both of you head up to the fourth floor waiting room. It's going to be a while before you know anything."

Gibbs hands were shaking for the most part as Sloane tried talking to him. However Gibbs spoke up first needing to know just how bad it was.

"Jethro, Bishop is a strong woman. She will be able to pull through with the help of my staff and myself as well. Torres is already upstairs walking around on egg shells." He stated with trying to calm the both of them. He was more worried about Gibbs breaking down once again after all that has happened to him lately.

"I will take him upstairs Cyril, I have a great deal of faith in you that Bishop is going to make it with all of our blessings." He had to leave to head upstairs to the operating prep area to be ready to operate on Bishop. His assistant Doctor Errol Housman is already prepped waiting for Doctor Taft to arrive. He will be working on the right leg repairing the damage and removal of the bullet fragments.

Meanwhile Sloane had to contact McGee and Director Leon Vance sending text messages when she gets to the fourth floor.

Gibbs had sat down in the waiting room lounge grey chair needing to be left alone. Torres walked in completely a emotional mess needing to keep on moving. Though he did bring in coffee for the both of them from the vending machine. Even though Gibbs wasn't going to drink it, however Sloane with bringing her own stash of sugar packets in her purse. She is always prepared any rate.

"Thanks Nick." She said for the both of them when she watched Nick's body chemistry. She could tell that he was going to need a great deal of help with talking to her or Doctor Grace for the short term. Meanwhile her husband was awfully silent when all of a sudden he moves off the chair needing some fresh air while he waited in the corner outside of the waiting room....

The elevator door opened a few moments later with McGee walking out of the elevator asking the nurse at the desk on where he can find Special Agent Gibbs. He had been in contact with his own wife Deliah at home taking care of the twins Johnny and Morgan going up fast.

"You will find Agent Gibbs in the waiting room as with his wife Jack Sloane I believe. There is another roaming around that I have no idea what his name is at this time." The young nurse would say with picking out a medical chart from the slot behind her.

"Thanks for your help nurse." McGee went looking for the three of them from NCIS and his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim McGee had found his boss and friend standing alone in the corner thinking hard as to why this is happening. He was remembering all of the bad situations in his life and his NCIS team. Doctor Grace, Sloane and others including Doctor Mallard age 86 will be retiring completely at the end of the year.

McGee walked over to him trying to get through to him calling out to him. He remembered the last time he was like this with the death of Jackie Vance having been shot while Eli David and Ziva were visiting for dinner. This particular night was a complete nightmare for everyone.

"Boss are you alright?" Tim called out to him for which Gibbs came out of his trance. While placing a hand onto his shoulder for emotional support.

"Yeah. I am doing fine considered that I haven't had dinner or tried sleeping. Any word on Eleanor?" He asked with grave concern with his body language.

"Nothing as yet boss. Torres is a complete mess for when it comes to his partner. I have never seen him act this way before."

"He's in love with Elle and he wants to marry her. Once I burn rule 12 in the fireplace once again. I have destroyed more lives with those rules I have set for myself and in general. Now it's time that everyone starts to live. It's just too bad time that you and Abby wasn't able to get together in the later years." He made the comment to have Tim thinking hard about it.

"We did try Gibbs, but we were not ready for a real relationship. She was having a hard time trying to grow up and even impress you further. I don't know if you knew this. Abby at one time was in love with you during the time when she had found out about you shooting Pedro Hernandez."

"I know Tim. She told me that she was in love with me and that she would do anything for me and that including lying for when it came to the complete report on the autopsy report. However she is gone now and happy living in New York with her husband that is a police Captain for the Manhattan police department."

"Abby never told me this with all of the text and emails during the four years. Well no matter she has a new life and right now we need to worry about Bishop on whether she is going to be fine after the shooting."

"One thing for sure Tim, we need to find out just who did and why he shot Bishop during the robbery?" Gibbs placed a hand through his silver fox hair needing a hair cut that Jack and Doctor Grace loves so much.

"Maybe Director Leon Vance will give the permission to start a proper investigation on the shooting since no marine, or Navy personnel wasn't shot." Tim needed to say to his boss now moving back to the waiting room to be with his wife wondering if he was fine or not.

"I will try calling him since it's very early in the morning." He yawned indicating that he was tire from the lack of sleep. Thank goodness it was Saturday and he didn't have to go to work at NCIS. In spite the fact that his team was here at the hospital with one of his (daughters) had been shot.

Moments later.....

Walking back to the waiting room. One of the surgical nurses had come out to let everyone know that Eleanor Bishop was doing fine and will be moved to ICU within the hour. "Please be patience Doctor Cyril Taft will be out to talk with all of you when he's done cleaning up himself." The young nurse walked away to head back into the operating section to clean up as well with sterilizing all of the instruments used for the surgery on the patient's shoulder and right leg.

Nick Torres felt so much better after hearing the news from the nurse. He could see that his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs was doing much better as well letting out a deep breath back into his lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile early the next morning at NCIS. Director Leon Vance deciding to come in on a Saturday after hearing what had happened to Agent Eleanor Bishop with the shooting. When he had arrived into his office, his secretary Joan a temp had placed the police report on his desk.

Placing his attire hanging up the brown suede coat inside his office not really caring where for the moment. He was too still upset after receiving the call from McGee. Seeing the report on his desk, he sits down to read it indicating that their were other witnesses during the shooting mentioning about something sparkling in the shooters hand before firing his weapon.

Otherwise nothing else was mention to the sparkling item. It had stated that Bishop had stopped her vehicle near her apartment complex. When she saw the robbery going down with the older woman being attacked and the taller man in all black and a ski mask of sorts. Witnesses had claimed that Bishop had issued a warning with telling the man to drop his weapon. Otherwise not listening to the warning decided to fire three shots with one hitting her right shoulder and the other with the right upper part of the thigh. The third went wild elsewhere.

The crime scene unit for NCIS will need to check the scene since the local metro police had decided that it was there district. Director Vance had to gather up a team knowing that Gibbs, McGee and Torres are off Saturday's this weekend with the standby team consisting of Agents Morton, Spilleni and Andrews to be called in to work on the case for today gathering up any evidence.

Vance had his temp secretary Joan to call them to have them head out to the address given through there texts and cell phones. These three have been working on different cases in another sector of the Naval Yards.

Meanwhile in the hospital....

Doctor Cyril Taft had come into ICU to check up on his patient Eleanor Bishop. She was able to have a good night of sleeping with the heavy dose of pain medication. Her partner Nick Torres was asleep in the lounge chair waking to his coming inside.

"How are you, Nick?" Taft asked with seeing that Bishop was waking up feeling slightly groggy from the medication. Along with her lips having to be dry and chapped.

"Better now that my partner is awake. Is it possible to give her water?" He had to be sure to asked with the question.

"Yes, go ahead Nick." Taft said with searching the vitals on the computer screen up above. "This is a good sign Bishop, your vitals are doing great considered your been shot twice." He states with picking up the medical clip board off the small tray table on the side of her bed.

Elle tries to say something to Nick about seeing a sparkling item with the shooter before firing his weapon. "What is it Eleanor?" Nick was concerned and needing to find out just what was on her mind in regard to the shooting to help out with the case.

"Nick, the crime scene unit will need to check the grassy area for any type of jewelry that might of fallen off his wrist before the gun had gone off at me. Besides seeing that at the last second and than the burning pain in my shoulder before passing out." She had to breath in and out hard with remembering what had happened at the scene.

"I will call Director Vance and let him know of this detail mentioned by you. Excuse doc while I go make the call in the waiting room. Elle, I will be back soon to continue to keep you company."

"No such thing young man. When you're done with your phone call, you will be heading back home to get some sleep and food into you before coming back to the hospital. Understand my orders Nick?" Doctor Taft was stern with the order like he is with Gibbs at times for when it comes to his own health.

"Ok, doc, I will go home to sleep and pick something up at the diner." He looked over at Bishop with a look that she was able to understand his meaning.

Bishop and Taft watch him leave for good ICU in order to make the important phone call.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick Torres after making his phone call to Director Leon Vance at NCIS. He was given the permission to survey the area to look for the item that was mention by Bishop. Nothing was reported by the three agents from the second team searching area.

But than again they weren't looking for a piece of jewelry that might be important to the case and the health of Eleanor Bishop. Driving his vehicle over to the crime scene area near Bishop's apartment complex. No one was around for the moment and including the Metro police.

It was cold as he was wearing his black leather jacket and blue gloves on his hands in order not to touch a thing. He started his search with checking the grass for where the suspect would be standing. He was trying to remember the details of what Bishop was able to remember in the hospital.

Bending down with his hands. He found it laying deep in the grass. It was a I.D. marine bracelet with the Marine's name of Captain James Brighton of Quantico. "DAMN! A MARINE." Torres will say to himself along with the following...."Gibbs is going to be pissed off for when he finds out it was a marine that had shot at Bishop and tried to rob the old woman of her purse and other items.

It was at this point with placing the I.D. Bracelet into the plastic evidence bag to have Casey still check it for prints. He needed to get it back to NCIS to let Director Vance take a look at it before asking Casey to come in to work in the lab.

He had gotten back into his car needing to take a deep breath into his lungs. He just couldn't believe it that Bishop was able to remember a detail like with the I.D. bracelet along with being really shiny to see.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

NCIS 

Agent Nicholas Torres walked into the bullpen to head up the stairs leading to Director Vance's office. Currently his heart was racing with trying to calm himself down. He had reached his office with walking into the outer office and his temp secretary waiting to tell him that he can go inside having to be waiting.

Nick walked inside to be standing with taking out the evidence bag from his black leather jacket to show Vance the I.D. Bracelet.

"Son of a bitch!" Vance had to say with getting up from his seat to examined the item."I just can't believe this agent Torres. Bishop is one true remarkable person as an agent. I am surprise that you were able to find out in spite the fact that the police and the second team wasn't able to find it."

"Maybe they weren't looking in the right place since it was dark with witnesses seeing different views accept for Bishop?"

"That could be true, any rate take it down to the lab to have Casey check for prints. She is already here since I asked her to come in." Vance said with Torres heading out to head downstairs to the lab.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

QUANTICO

Captain James Brighton age 28 years old, single and a expert marksman. He and his team in barracks D are due to be deployed in four days while heading for Iraq for at lease six months. He was getting himself ready for his team to exercise in the main courtyard. Afterwards he was going to be on the rifle range even though he really didn't need it.

He had a feeling that his life was going to be changing after last night's shooting of the NCIS agent. He had known that he had shot the woman into her shoulder and right leg to have her fall to the ground in extreme pain and bleeding.

He had ran as fast as he could before arriving at his jeep two blocks away to head back to the base after changing out of his black clothing and dumping them into a storm drain and changing back into his uniform.

Captain Brighton continued to look over his shoulder for anyone with a badge to come after him. He headed out of his quarters and barracks to meet up with his team of 18.


	7. Chapter 7

McGee along with Gibbs called into NCIS with the new evidence to the shooting of agent Bishop. They walked into the lab for where Casey was waiting for them with the news.

She was able to see Gibbs walk in wearing his suede jacket coming in from home. "What do you have Casey?" He would say his usual speech to her and others involved in any case.

"I was able to get a partial print on the I.D. bracelet and the I.D. database had come up with Colonel James Brighton of Quantico." She will say to the both men with smiles on their faces.

"Good going Casey. Is there anything else we should know about other than the fact he knows how to shoot a weapon with being Marine."

"Nope Special Agent Gibbs! Get the damn bastard for shooting Bishop. Any word on her condition?" She needed to asked with both walking out of the lab to grab Torres waiting downstairs in the bullpen.

She had gone back to her work since she other cases to work on from different teams for NCIS.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nick Torres was very anxious when he saw Gibbs and McGee coming out of the elevator. "Let's go Nick." Gibbs would only say having to be extremely mad for what was done to Eleanor(His daughter).

Once they were inside the elevator. "Casey was able to get the Intel back on the partial print on the I.D. bracelet. It was Captain James Brighton of Quantico barracks. We are going to arrest him now and bring him back to Interrogation.

It was silent afterwards once they had gotten into the blue sedan vehicle with Gibbs to be driving his usual pace with the red lights. McGee and Torres were holding their breaths that they were lucky not to get into an accident.

Gibbs cell phone had gone off having to be Loreile with the caller I.D. She wanted to find out on whether he's alright or not.

"Loreile I can't talk to you now. We are on the way over to Quantico to arrest the marine that had shot Bishop and bring him back to NCIS. I will talk to you later with the outcome of the Interrogation." He says with holding the phone in one hand and the other trying to drive.

"Good luck Jethro. I won't say anything knowing that you're in the car with your team." She will say from the kitchen.

"Thanks." He said with closing his phone with placing it back into his suede black jacket. He didn't bother to say anything to McGee or Torres with a respond.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Quantico base 

Gibbs broke a record getting to the main entrance of the base. He showed his NCIS badge to the security officer at the main gate waving him on after asking he was able to find Colonel James Brighton.

With the Intel required. Gibbs once again moved the vehicle to Barracks two. They were passing the different Marines in the progress of being deployed in a few days with the final days of exercises. Torres and McGee were very much interested as with Gibbs finally finding the correct section of barracks two.

Parking the car without bothering to place the windows down. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was more interested in getting the marine back to NCIS so that he can interrogate him. If he had his way he would be punching the man into his face due to the anger he was feeling at age 69. He had been asked by Leon and Doctor Grace on when he was going to retire finally. He had kept on invading the question by the both of them. Even his own wife Loreile wanted him to retire and just plainly relax for a change to enjoy life.

Moving to open up the metal double doors. He stopped someone in a marine uniform on where he was able to find Colonel James Brighton.

"Go through that door down the hall and you will find his office for which he's there now getting ready to go out with his team." The young officer had mention to Gibbs. Though Torres was worried as with McGee thinking that their boss was ready to explode.....


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them headed down the hallway that seem like forever getting to the Colonel's office.. Finally his door Gibbs told McGee and Torres to be ready with their weapons just in case. Gibbs goes to open the door to see Colonel Brighton standing in the corner checking his reflection in the mirror. When he noticed the three men inside his office now smelling like the police.

Gibbs would be the first one to break the silence. " I am Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS." He goes to show his I.D. to the colonel not exactly shocked to see them. "You are under arrest for the shooting of an NCIS agent Eleanor Bishop."

"I don't have a clue you're talking about Agent Gibbs. I didn't shoot this Agent Bishop. How many times was she shoot by any chance?" He had to asked since he didn't shoot anyone accept maybe a friend of his also a marine and one of the team that is going to be deployed in a few days.

"Twice. Once into the shoulder and the other into the reg thigh leg. We found evidence that it was you that had shot the agent." Torres would say with McGee needing to hold him back. While Gibbs took out his cuffs from his black suede jacket to have McGee to place the cuffs on him behind his back.

"I told you, I didn't shoot her. I have an alibi if you will check into it once we get to your NCIS offices. I will be able to clear myself during the time she was shot." Any rate McGee placed the cuffs without the Colonel giving them any trouble and for which surprised Gibbs in general.

Currently there was a crowd coming in to watch the Colonel being taken out of his office and the one person there having did shoot Agent Eleanor Bishop watching him leave. As the Colonel turned his head slightly to a look that proved that he was going to get back at his marine friend for what was done and for to taking the rap of the shooting.

Marine Sergeant Jake Mallory age 24 moved away from the crowd in order to go back to his work and getting out into the field. No doubt there was going to be ramifications with the Colonel having been arrested.

Moving along the Colonel outside was a chore in it's self with placing him in the back of the vehicle with McGee pushing him in with his weapon in hand while Gibbs will be driving once again.

As the Colonel moved into the back of the car and McGee getting in. He tells the colonel to shut his mouth or else he will be slapped as per a threat.

The rest of the drive back to NCIS was in silent. Even though Gibbs was going to come up with a plan to try and break him as to why he would shoot Bishop and rob the old lady for her purse and packages. And what really pissed Gibbs was the fact he's an marine......


	9. Chapter 9

Some time later back at NCIS and with placing the Colonel into the processing cell until Special Agent Gibbs was ready to start his interrogation. Currently Gibbs had gone upstairs to speak with Director Leon Vance in his office.

Vance had received the phone call that Colonel James Brighton was now been arrested and placed in processing for the duration. He was drinking his coffee waiting for Gibbs to show up in his office. Their was a knock on his door with his secretary having gone out for a break.

"Come!? Vance will say to who ever was knocking on his door. Gibbs walked in to be standing in front of Vance's desk angry as hell..."I think you need to slow down Gibbs before you wind up burning yourself out. I am just glad that your team was able to arrest the Colonel." He stated with a deep breath before talking once again. "How do you plan to get him to confess?"

"Like always Leon, I just hope that I don't go too far inside interrogation with the anger continued to build deep inside my gut." He will replied to his boss and friend.

"How well do I know Gibbs about your world famous gut. I suggest you go slow with the interrogation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Not really! But I will try my best to stay calm even though I am not making any promises Leon." He quipped with his body language before moving out of his office to head back downstairs to the interrogation rooms and prepared himself. He was going to have McGee with him inside while talking to Colonel Brighton.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bethesda hospital

Doctor Cyril Taft had come into the ICU to check on his patient Eleanor Bishop. She was sitting up in bed working on her laptop that was brought in by Nick Torres now back at NCIS. She was missing him a great deal since stuck here in the hospital.

"Elle, how are you?" Taft asked with his usual question with having to be on rounds with two of his students just came walking in as part of the training program. "Don't worry about these two Bishop. They are here to watch and pay attention." He will say with his dry humor at times.

"Doc I am feeling better thank you. Even though my thigh is bothering me. I just can't seem to get into a comfortable position. Is it possible that the pain medications are wearing off?" She had inquired with the request.

He went to take a look at the medical file to see when was the last time she was issued the medication. "I will see to it Bishop that the nurses issue a shot of pain medication that will help with your discomfort for the most part. What about the shoulder?"

"Not bad at all since I am able to use it. I am supposed to have physical therapy some time today to help me Doc get out of here and back to work." She had to say with a slight cough needing some water from the pitcher.

"I would doubt you will be going back right away until both your shoulder and leg is heal. Otherwise you will be needing to talk with Doctor Grace before doing so to talk about your experience with getting shot." He was able to see on her face the look of horror with Bishop all of the details on what exactly had happened.

"I remember Doctor Taft every god damn detail of the shooting. It was the bracelet was all I had seen falling before he fired and with me not getting a shot off. Afterwards it was the burning pain of being shot in the shoulder and leg before going down to the ground. It was that particular seconds I heard Nick calling me for some reason."

"Maybe it was an omen Bishop? Just be glad that your alive and on the mend with your injuries. I can bet that Jethro will be happy as well to have you back." He used his friend's first name instead of Gibbs.

"Let's hope so!" She moved her laptop to the side onto the tray. She was feeling some what DOWN for the moment.

"What is that supposed to mean Eleanor?" He looked at her with a strange expression after taking off his glasses for a brief moment.

"Nothing really, I really don't wish to discuss it further." Even though she did have a deep dark secret that will eventually come out once it's found out. Even Nick Torres her partner doesn't know in spite the fact she had said yes to getting married to him. And now the other complication to add into the factor......


	10. Chapter 10

Standing outside of Interrogation. McGee was waiting for Gibbs to come back from seeing Director Leon Vance in his office. He was worried that his boss and "Father" will have to hold back his anger with this one. He remembered himself, he had to do the same two years back with the Ellen Wallace case when he had confront Gibbs with his lying about why he would tell him about the phone call on the night of September 11th.

He could see Gibbs anger pushing past him after being told that he was off the case. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was angry inside and he needed to vent his anger with working on his boat the basement.

Gibbs was more angry because 18 years he had shut his feelings off for when it came to Ellen and ending the engagement having been he was in love with the woman and she was just too good for him in the long run. It wasn't until Gibbs had spoken with Ellen's father years later as to why he had broken it off with her.

Coming back to reality for McGee. He heard Gibbs voice telling him that he was now ready to go in with him and the interrogation.

Colonel James Brighton was sitting proudly in his Marine uniform and smiling. Gibbs and McGee walked inside as usual sitting down next to each other. Gibbs looked across to Brighton seeing his smile on his face. He was going to say something. But he needed a moment with his notes and file in front of him.

Meanwhile Leon Vance had come downstairs to the observation room with Gibbs wife arriving wanting to watch the proceedings. "Does Gibbs know your here Jack?"

"No, he doesn't Leon. I wanted to make sure he's alright after leaving me at the house. He was all tied up in knots for when he had gotten the news about Bishop and his remaining children as with McGee and Torres.

"Hopefully Jack this won't take long since Casey has the I.D. bracelet down stairs in the lab. She will be able to get a partial print off it and figure out on whether it was the Colonel in fact. Even though he claims that it wasn't him."

The interrogation began with Gibbs asking Colonel Brighton on why he shot Bishop twice.

"Tell me Colonel Brighton why did you shoot Agent Eleanor Bishop?" Gibbs needed to ask with his first question of the interrogation.

There was a moment silence before he answered as McGee looked over at Gibbs seeing that his anger was festering as his fist was in a tight ball with his hands and seeing the straining of the blood rush to the surface.

Meanwhile down in the lab Casey was waiting for the results when Torres came in anxious to know the results. She was wearing the NCIS jumper in orange, she had come up from the evidence room earlier searching for certain files that she was able to find for Ducky for a cold case. He was currently in his Historian's office taking it easy at his desk reading the files she had dropped off.

"How's it going Casey with the I.D. bracelet?" Torres asked with his nerves on edge ever since Eleanor Bishop was shot.

"We should know soon Agent Torres with the partial print I was able to get. The F.B.I. and NCIS database will confirm either way on whether it was Colonel Brighton." Casey announced with rubbing her eyes after taking off her glasses.

It was a moment later when the computer ding with the results on the screen. "What does it say Casey? Since he was standing back somewhat from the screen.

"OMG! This report says that the print belongs to Marine Sergeant Jake Mallory also resides with Colonel Brighton to be deployed really soon. Agent Gibbs has the wrong man!" She stated as Nick Torres left the lab to head for Interrogation to give him the news.


	11. Chapter 11

"I told you, Agent Gibbs that I didn't shoot Agent Bishop outside her apartment complex. I was at a meeting with my commanding officer General William Benton at Fort Lee barracks in New Jersey." He stated with his words while sitting straight rod in his seat.

"Then who did Colonel Brighton if you don't mine me asking?" Gibbs asked calmly without getting upset like he usually do in each and every interrogation.

"My pal Marine Sergeant Jake Mallory no doubt shot her with no doubt borrowing my I.D. bracelet against my orders for which he wanted to get off the base to visit his girlfriend."

"Really Colonel! He went to visit his girlfriend? Than tell me why he wound up attacking an old woman for her purse and bags she was carrying?" Gibbs was building up with his anger now as McGee sitting next to him could feel the heat.

In observation Jack Sloane was holding her breath for a moment without realizing what was happening. When Nick knocked on the door to interrupt Gibbs for which he hates the most.

Nick waited for Gibbs to open the door to have him to come out into the cool hallway. "What the hell do you think your doing Nick?" Gibbs replied with annoyance in his tone of voice.

"Boss I am sorry to interrupt you however Casey had gotten the print back from the database on the I.D. bracelet." He responded with a dry throat needing to drink some cold water.

"So whose print on the damn I.D. bracelet?" As he waited for Nick's response to his question.

"Sergeant Jake Mallory from the same barracks and Colonel James Brighton best friend and sniper like yourself Boss." Nick had to leave to get away from the explosion that was going to happen inside Interrogation.

"Thanks!" Gibbs went inside the room to sit down before talking to McGee next to him. "Tim I want you to put out a BOLO for Marine Sergeant Jake Mallory at the same barracks. He's armed and dangerous no doubt having to be a sniper."

"So Gibbs the Colonel story was correct that his friend was involved in the shooting of Bishop?" He stopped for a moment to gathered his thoughts.

"Colonel James Brighton I am truly sorry for not believing your story. However we still check your location and the meeting in Fort Lee."

"Agent Gibbs please be careful. Jake has a temper that can be sent off at any time. Especially for the fact he's a sniper to boot, you need to watch your step or anyone for when they will come into contact with him."

"Do you think that Mallory might be at the barracks still in spite the fact your team was going out for an exercise before deploying in a few days?" Gibbs had to asked with closing up his notes and file in front of him.

"It's possible!" He said calmly with McGee getting up to release him from the cuffs and his escort to take him out of the building and call for a cab to bring him back to the barracks.

Meanwhile Gibbs waited....As he decided to head home while his wife being sneaky had left earlier to meet him their to talk no doubt about the case and why she didn't to come to NCIS to watch the proceedings......


	12. Chapter 12

Jack Sloane opened up the blue steamy curtain to discover herself to him as she smirks with seeing his magical tool down below. "Come on inside Cowboy." As she watched him step inside with all his glory. "You were waiting for me, Jethro?"

"Sure, I was Jack. I expected as much when you had shown up at NCIS while watching me in the observation room." He moves in to kiss her hard and fast pushing her up against the tile wall with the hot spraying covering their hot bodies.

He wasn't able to keep his hands off her with the passionate kiss forcing his tongue into her. All she wanted right now was to relieve the sexual tension from inside her body. She placed his hardened cock at the entrance of her opening before he thrust hard into the woman he loves a great deal. It had taken three years to get to this point for when he finally admitted that he was in love with her.

Even though it took a threat of leaving NCIS to have her pack up and leave to New York with be with her daughter Faith and her finance to work in New York.

His anxieties of needing to screw his wife hard, fast and loose in the shower of all places. His heart and blood pressure was rising with each and every groan. His cock had filled her stretching every muscle inside her vagina, while he had two fingers on her throbbing clit to enhance her pleasure and his.

He loved this position a great deal with his wife lifting her leg slightly to have him push up against her G-Spot and bladder. She cried out wanting more from him with his fingers continued with rubbing the clit to have her cum one of many. Her legs and arms were shaking while he had turned her around to change position from behind to further enhance the pleasure.

He was on the verge of his own orgasm as he needed to try and hold back as much as possible. He had her up against the tile with her breast being held into his hands squeezing them hard to have her cry out..."DEAR GOD! Please Jethro harder I am on the verge of coming again.

He wasn't able to hold back with several more thrusts and he spilled himself inside with his sperm and hopefully this will be the one time she will be able to conceived.

****************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

Jack Sloane parked her into the garage of their house in Alexandra. She had a feeling her husband Special Agent Gibbs will becoming home soon to vent his anger on her. No way she was going to let him since they now married.

She needed to take a shower to be rid of the dirt from today. She felt chilly and needed to hot shower to warn her up. Even though she could use her husband's body to do the same thing with watching the fire place in the living room.

She was amazed on how live her husband had lived in this house for over 30 years ever since Shannon and Kelly were killed in the crash cause by Pedro Hernandez. Since they had gotten married three months ago, Her husband had some what opened up more to her and letting the team into his heart further. When she reached their bedroom. She sat on the edge of the queen size bed taking off her black boots that was now killing her feet.

And before she knew it she had taken off everything to be standing in front of the mirror checking out her trimmed body at age 53. They had been talking about trying for a baby even at their ages. She had gone to see her doctor along with Doctor Mallard with going off the birth control pills and IUD inside to have it removed.

It was going to take a month before the hormones were out of her system to take effect and try with getting pregnant. After spending a few moments scanning her body and including her back with the scars. She than headed for the bathroom to take that hot shower.

She had turned on the hot water with mixing it with the cold having to sure it wasn't going to burn her sensitive skin. It was just perfect for her taste having to step inside to let the spray hitting her entire body.

Meanwhile Special Agent Gibbs was arriving home with parking his grey truck into the garage noticing his wife's vehicle. This was going to be interesting to find out why she was in the observation room watching the interrogation.

Walking inside with dropping off his keys, wallet and badge into the basket while leaving his weapon onto the coffee table with his cell-phone turned off for now. He exactly didn't wish to be disturb while he was home to unwind to relax.

He was able to hear the water running from the bottom of the stairs. Walking up slowly with his knees he walked into the bedroom to remove all of his clothing leaving them where he left them and not caring where he dropped them.

He was more interested in joining with his wife and see what comes naturally. Walking through the connecting door leading to the bathroom and shower. Jack Sloane Gibbs had heard him walk inside asking on whether he will join her.

"Give me a moment Jack before I come inside. I am ready for you." As he holds his cock growing at leaps and bounds. He was very much interested in the intense sex between the both of them.


	14. Chapter 14

He wasn't able to wait with his sexual desire for his wife Jack Sloane. She had spread her legs in order for him to invade her cunt with his already hardened cock twitching and ready for action. Gibbs pushed her up against the tile with the hot water beating down on them.

She slightly lifted her leg in order for him to enter and reach deep inside to give her the thrill of a life time. Neither said a thing to each other than the grunts and groans. She was so hypersensitive with her body needing him badly.

However with his mind he thinks wanted to know why she was at NCIS in the observation room watching his interrogation with the Colonel and finding out that it was his friend that had shot Bishop twice in the shoulder and leg.

He continued to thrust into her in order the height of her pleasure and vice versa. "OMG!Please Jethro harder!" She will cry out on the verge of having a second orgasm even though he wasn't able to hold back any further.

He continued with the heat of the passion of his aged body, his heart and blood pressure were rising to new heights. So finally he exploded deep inside to dump his seed and hopefully this will be the night Jack will conceived to have a child.

Smiling the both of them. They had finished up with the shower before heading toward the bedroom to dress with marine and army sweats. Laying in the queen size bed holding her in his arms still feeling the heat of their bodies.

He had to get the question off his mind. "Jack, why were you at NCIS to watch the interrogation in the observation room?" He will asked with placing a soft kiss on her cheek before answering.

"I needed to Jethro to see how your been with doing your job having been pulling back and letting the team doing the work. Your been tired and it's showing from the recent stress of the different difficult cases. I don't think that you were able to understand this fact that you're slowing down."

"Really! Slowing down huh? I didn't slow down in the shower for when I was fucking you hard and fast." Gibbs will say with moving onto her body with removing the blankets to suckle her nipples with taking off the Army shirt she was wearing. He was going to get his monies worth this time with his energy level at a all time high.

He brought his lips down to hers to kiss hard and passionate without giving her a chance to take a breather. Afterwards he placed his hand between her legs to feel the heat between them and pushing in two fingers to have her clit pulse and throbbing.

She wasn't able to stay still on the bed while he was now lower and between her legs. He was going to go further with his mouth on the sensitive bud throbbing and needing the attention.

When he first found out just how sexual she was in bed and anything place else in general. Like himself with giving her the pleasure, she would do the same for him for which was only fair. She had come twice during the time his fingers were inside. Though he was rock solid hard for a man his age and built.

She guided him at the entrance before going slow with a build up of his thrusting deep inside until the both of them exploded....

One thing for sure his heart was getting in the exercise. Though he had his exam in two weeks with Doctor Cyril Taft to check him out with his quarterly physical. And the fact that Doctor Taft and his wife Catherine will be arriving back from their vacation in Paris for two weeks.

Jack continued to urge him on with changing into three different positions until she was directly sitting on top using all of her might with the hips and his as well to build up enough steam to finish with the sexually deed.

After a few moments it was now over as she fell onto his scared/silver hair chest that was so sexy in her eyes, and checking out the sparkle blue eyes of her husband needing a breather and quite necessary a beer or glass of Bourbon.


	15. Chapter 15

Nick and McGee had been waiting to find out on when the BOLO will come through with finding Marine Sergeant Gunnery officer Jake Mallory. However it was moments later with McGee talking to Nick on the phone from the bullpen. The computer system had come through with the location of the marine.

He was currently sitting in a bar in Fairfax called the Blue Pelican Bar two blocks away from the train station. McGee told Nick that he was going to meet him across the street from the bar. It was going to be a an hour's drive in order to try and arrest Mallory having shot Bishop outside the apartment complex.

McGee on his way over to the site. He had advised Vance in his office getting ready to go for a meeting  
for SECNAV. He had advised Tim that they needed to be extremely careful with bringing in the suspect. "I will send back up to the location even though I know it takes an hour's drive."

"No problem sir. I will tell Nick to be careful since he knows the area better than I do. He's itching to get a hold of the man responsible for shooting Eleanor." Tim stated with extreme emotion.

"I completely understand McGee. I will make that call now to send the agents to help out." Vance ends the call to call the dispatcher downstairs to send two agents to Fairfax and the bar.

***********************************************************************************

Gunnery Sergeant Jake Mallory was drunk for the past few hours since arriving at the Blue Pelican Bar. He was using the credit card that was given to him by his brother Walter a few weeks back. He was mostly drinking Beer before changing to Black House shots that contained nine different liquors.

Outside across the street from the bar. Agent Nick Torres had already scoped out the scene with walking inside at the bar counter for one drink before leaving after paying for the beer. He waited for McGee until he finally arrived giving him his report that their suspect was inside and drunk.

"We need to be careful Nick with arresting the suspect inside." Tim will say with placing on his bullet proof vest as with Nick from the trunk of his car. 

Taking a few moments to breath and check their weapons. They were now ready to proceed....

Even though Gibbs was late in arriving. Tim made the decision to go inside. Hopefully there won't be any trouble from Mallory.

Lucky for them the Bar and Grill wasn't all that busy making it easier to arrest the Marine Sergeant. He had tried to move off the chair before almost falling to the floor. It was McGee telling Mallory that he was under arrest. While Nick was on the side of him with his weapon. Jake Mallory begin to smile slightly before taking a sip of the last of his shot burning down his throat and stomach.

"Mallory you're under arrest. I suggest you get up slowly in order for me to frisk you for any weapons. You have a right to an attorney or waive your rights." Tim will say when all of a sudden he pushed him and Tim out of the way knocking Tim to the ground.

However it was Special Leroy Gibbs with his weapon pointing at the marine with his revolver. "DON'T EVER TRY IT MARINE!" 

McGee and Torres were both happy to see him arriving late and in the nick of time......


	16. Chapter 16

Special agent Gibbs was taking any chances with Mallory as he asked his team to watch him while placing the cuffs behind his back and his wrists. Gibbs wasn't happy that Mallory would be here to drown his sorrows after shooting Eleanor Bishop outside her apartment complex.

"Let's get out of here and back to NCIS for processing. One thing for sure it's going to be an interesting interrogation." He smirked with McGee and Torres taking hold of the marine with not saying a word.

Mallory pose no trouble with McGee placing the marine into the back of the car for which he will be sitting next to him with Gibbs driving and Torres in his own vehicle. Though he wanted to head for the hospital to visit his future wife.

However Gibbs didn't want no part of it until after the interrogation was over. This time Agent Jack Sloane Gibbs would be home instead of being behind the glass. Gibbs had made it in record time with getting back to NCIS and placing the marine into processing until Gibbs was ready to start the interrogation.

He had stopped off at the vendor outside to grab a hot coffee and a hot dog with his stomach growling on him with the long day. He had hoped that his wife will call to say that she had cooked dinner and left it on the hot stove.

But instead she had shown up after a call from Vance telling her that Gibbs and his team had arrived back to the Naval yards.

When he had seen his wife standing standing next to his desk talking to Tim and Torres before turning to see the boss arriving with a slight limp from his knee.

"I should of know Vance would of called you?" He made the announcement with a hint of a smile to see his wife.

"Sure he did Gibbs." She didn't bother to use his first name.

"Fine! What ever Jack. Just stay out of my hair when I begin the Interrogation. I am going to have McGee sitting in there with me." He was able to see that his wife pissed off and just stayed quiet for the time being until they were at home to unload.

Gibbs walked inside where Mallory was waiting with the cuffs still on and this time in the front in order to make it easier to sit. McGee was sitting calm and collective watching Special Agent Gibbs sit down with the file in front of him.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts. Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked back for a moment thinking of his wife the anger he had faced from her. "Mallory why did you attack the old woman with the bags she was carrying?"

He smirked slightly at the agent sitting in front of him no doubt getting him pissed off. "Because I felt like it!" He screamed out to have both Gibbs and McGee jump back slightly.

"You know what Mallory? You're a total jackass to hurt a old woman to have her wind up with a heart attack and die only early this morning. The paramedics were unable to revive her. And on top of everything else with your crimes. You gun down Agent Eleanor Bishop shooting her twice after witnessing your attack on the old woman." Gibbs was angry. However he needed to control himself and wait for Mallory response.

"I don't care agent Gibbs! My life is over now any way as a marine." He will say with no feeling to finally have Gibbs blow up....

He punch the table with his hand to cause him to cry out. "How dare you disrespect the marines Mallory. I can't even stand to see this jackass any longer. McGee take him out of here before I wind up punching him out." McGee and the agent waiting outside came in to remove the now ex marine to a jail processing cell.

McGee moved out Mallory not saying a word. While Jack Sloane and Director Vance came in to see his torture face.

"Gibbs go home. The interrogation is over and Mallory is going to jail for his crimes." Vance will say with Jack holding his hand. "Actually the both of you will go home today and relax. Or even go visit Eleanor in the hospital." Vance insisted with seeing the two of them move out not saying a word.


	17. Final chapter

As soon as the director had left the area. Jack Sloane Gibbs was hot under the collar as well as her husband. Otherwise he wasn't going to get himself fired, even though he could but won't start a fight with Leon in his office. He was just too old for it now as compared to years ago.

"Come on Jack lets go to the hospital to visit Bishop and tell her the good news." He smirked....

"What good news Gibbs?" She asked with Gibbs pulling her hand slightly before moving towards the elevator to head for the parking lot outside.

"Once we are done visiting Bishop in the hospital. We are going home for where I plan on burning rule 12th for which I am sick and tire of seeing my junior agents suffering because of me." He will say with a slight chuckle in his tone before walking outside into the crisp air.

"It's about time Jethro that your finally knocking some sense into your head for when it comes to your rules."

He turned to face his fifth wife to kiss her quickly before saying the following." You can blame it on Shannon and her rules she mention at the Still Water train station." They had reached his grey truck with help Jack to get in and quick peck on her cheek.

*****************************************************************************************************

Bethesda hospital

Agent Eleanor Bishop was enjoying her lunch when her future husband had walked in with a box of chocolates for her as a gift. Her eyes had lit up that Nick had given to her. Though she didn't know on whether she was allowed to have them while in the hospital. "Let's open them, I could use some real sugar in my system." She relayed.

"By the way did you hear anything about the interrogation with the marine Mallory?"

Nick countered with a response. "He caved in with the truth once Gibbs had blown his top with his confession and not caring for what he did to you and the old woman dying afterwards from a heart attack. Any rate I heard that Director wasn't all too pleased with sending both Gibbs and Jack home."

"Damn! This is not good at all Nick. There is a strong possible chance that the both of them will becoming here?" She will announced with taking a bite of the frosted chocolate into her mouth. Nick was watching with his own mouth watering both for the chocolate and for Bishop.

He was counting the time down for when she is finally able to be released from the hospital.

******************************************************************************  
Fifteen minutes later Bishop had more visitors to be Gibbs and Jack asking to come inside. "We won't be staying long Bishop. I have something to do at home that will change the course of your relationship with Nick."

"Oh, what Gibbs?" Torres having needing to asked the question without upsetting anyone at all.

"I am going home to burn rule 12th. I have already screwed up with Kate, Ziva and most important with Tony." He says softly standing next to the bed and watching the reaction from Bishop.

She had tears falling down her face with Gibbs bending down to kiss her cheek and to shake Nick's hand in congrats on their pending marriage.

"Let's go Jack we have a burning party to start up in the fireplace." He smirked with taking hold of her hand to leave the ICU and Bishop along with Nick thrilled....

The End


End file.
